Ese día
by ArminUchiha
Summary: Tk se había decidido, al terminar las clases le diría a Kari todo lo que siente, aunque muriera en el intento.


**Hola, este es el primer fic que escribo de Digimon, y qué mejor que escribirlo de una pareja que me gusta más que las demas; _Tk y Kari._**

**Siento que a la historia le faltó algo, sin embargo moría por publicarla ya. Así que si alguien nota ese _algo_ que me faltó díganmelo para que no me falte en proyectos futuros. _Gracias._**

* * *

**Capitulo Único:**_** Ese día.**_

_Les voy a contar una historia que fue omitida, la continuación de la historia que nadie se atrevió a contar. La historia de un chico de 16 años que estuvo enamorado por mucho tiempo de su mejor amiga._

* * *

Era una tarde de otoño común y corriente en la escuela media superior, las clases acaban de reanudar después de los treinta minutos de descanso. Se podía observar como una gran multitud de personas avanzaban deprisa por las escaleras, entre empujones, gritos y ligeros toques entre los chicos; no se podía pasar.

—Vamos chicos, no se queden atrás.— Comentó un chico de cabello castaño oscuro.

—¡Espera, Davis!.— Le dijo una chica de estatura baja sosteniéndole el brazo para intentar pararlo. —¿Acaso no vez que están todos amontonados ahí? Es imposible pasar.

—Kari tiene razón, lo mejor es esperar hasta que todos entren a clases.— Apoyó un joven rubio con unos ojos azules robando la atención de ambos.

—Pero si llegamos tarde el profesor se molestará y...

—¡El profesor siempre llega tarde!— Exclamo Kari, la chica castaña de baja estatura, interrumpiéndolo. —Por una vez que nosotros lleguemos tarde no pasará nada.

—Además, ¿De qué te preocupas, Davis? Igual siempre llegas tarde.— Agregó con risas burlonas el chico rubio.

—Muy gracioso Tk.— Le respondió Davis irónicamente. —Como sea, yo iré de una vez. Nos vemos allá.

Davis subió a duras penas los primeros escalones lleno de esperanza de poder llegar al salón sin ser aplastado entre la multitud.

Kari y Tk reían por los pequeños gritos que se alcanzaban a escuchar del pobre Davis siendo aplastado por los estudiantes mayores.

Tk al dejar de reír se quedó mirando a Kari, quien seguía riendo cubriendo su boca con una mano. A Tk le pareció una escena muy conmovedora al recordar aquellos días en aquel no tan lejano mundo, Kari había cambiando mucho, sin embargo seguía teniendo ese algo que la caracterizaba desde pequeña, y ese algo era justo lo que tenía cautivo a Tk.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Tk?

La expresión de Kari había cambiado.

Tk estaba completamente atónito viendo a la castaña mientras que ella parecía preocupada de que su amigo no dijera ni una sola palabra y que inclusive no moviera ni un musculo.

—¿Tk? ¿Estás bien?.— Insistió Kari acercándose un poco.

—No... d-digo sí.— Respondió un poco nervioso. —Sólo recordaba aquellos días.

—Yo también suelo recordarlos...— Su tono de voz parecía tener un poco de melancolía.

Tk al mirar la expresión de Kari le sonrió y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa. Él se sintió aliviado ya que no quería ver a su amiga deprimida.

Sin darse cuenta de cuándo las escaleras se habían desocupado por completo, caminaron de regreso a clases, al llegar el profesor los cuestionó por su retraso mientras que sus compañeros gritaban cosas como; "Estaban solitos" "La parejita de enamorados" "Se estaban dando mutuamente amor." "Yo los miré muy juntitos detrás de los edificios."

—N-no, se equivocan.— La cara del rubio estaba totalmente roja. —N-nosotros sólo s-somos amigos desde la infa...infancia. — Tartamudeó en cada palabra que decía haciendo notar su nerviosismo.

Kari sólo tenía la mirada hacia abajo con un leve sonrojo, fue cruel de su parte dejar que su amigo se encargara solo de las preguntas del profesor y los comentarios de sus compañeros, sin embargo él ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. Después de un rato el profesor los dejó pasar.

A los dos chicos le llovieron pequeños papeles durante todas las clases. Ella simplemente los ignoraba sin borrar la típica sonrisa de su rostro, sin embargo, él si leía cada uno de los papeles que le llegaban provocándole un notorio sonrojo en su cara, pero eso ya era típico en él. Todos los papeles decían cosas de Kari y de él, en la mayoría de estos los emparejaban, les preguntaban si son parejas o simplemente les decían la bonita pareja que hacían. Todo esto provocaba que el rubio quisiera leer los papeles que le llegaban a Kari.

Tk recordaba todos los momentos que vivió en el digimundo con Tai, Patmon y los demás, tratando de recordar en que momento exacto se enamoró de su bella amiga y compañera Kari, tal vez fue cuando la rescató de aquél extraño mundo a donde no deseaba ir nunca mas, a donde ella había sido llevada, al lago de las tinieblas. Esa vez en que sus sentimientos estallaron al escuchar como ella gritaba su nombre y pedía su ayuda con desespero. Pero no fue en esa ocasión, fue mucho antes.

Después de pensar un largo rato por fin obtuvo respuesta de cuando fue que todo pasó, fue cuando se mudó con su mamá a la ciudad de Odaiba y transferido a la misma escuela donde ella estudiaba y casualmente en la misma clase, fue justo ahí cuando realmente todos los sentimientos, emociones y recuerdos de Tk se encontraron al ver a su amiga ahí, sentada observándolo con detenimiento. Desde entonces él estaba enamorado de ella, o incluso desde antes pero era muy pequeño para saberlo.

Un último papel cayó sobre el usual gorro de Tk, éste, a diferencia de los demás tenía un remitente; Davis. Antes de leerlo lo volteó a ver y él sólo le guiñó un ojo mientras daba una señal de aprobación con la mano. Al incorporarse en su lugar empezó a leer:

_"Vamos Tk, anímate con Kari. Ella hace unos meses ya me confesó lo que siente por ti, ambos se quieren._

_—Davis."_

Como siempre el mensaje de Davis fue muy directo e incluso incoherente de ciertos puntos de vista, pero el del ojos azules había entendido muy bien el mensaje, Kari también sentía lo mismo. Esto fue suficiente para que él sintiera una esperanza por todo su cuerpo, hacía tiempo no sentía eso, era como cuando su emblema brillaba, el cual era justo el de la esperanza.

Tk se había decidido, al terminar las clases le diría a Kari todo lo que siente, aunque muriera en el intento.

La campana de salida sonó sin que él se diera cuenta, todos empezaron y el seguía con la vista pérdida, ni cuanta se dio cuando Kari se despidió de él.

Cuando por fin salió del trance se percato que no había casi nadie en el salón de clases ¿a qué horas se habían ido todos? Esa pregunta no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza mientras guardaba todo apresuradamente. Al terminar de guardar sus cosas corrió por las escaleras y los pasillos ignorando las reglas de no correr. Cuando iba por las escaleras del primer piso pudo observar por las amplias ventanas que su querida amiga estaba cruzando la calle hacia la parada del auto bus.

Tk sintió una punzada en su pecho, que le hizo quedarse viendo como la castaña cruzaba aquella calle. Por alguna extraña razón él susurraba que ella se apurara a cruzar.

De pronto Tk miró como un carro se aproximaba a gran velocidad al cruce donde Kari caminaba. La distancia entre ambos era relativamente corta, el carro no alcanzaría a frenar completamente, aunque ni parecía que el conductor quisiera hacer el intentó.

—¡Kari!.— Gritó Tk a todo pulmón cerrando sus ojos azules.

Kari pudo ver el carro casi enfrente de ella poniendo una terrible expresión de miedo... y entonces lo inimaginable sucedió... El digivice de Kari brillo iluminando toda la calle, el carro pasó a toda velocidad sin haberse preocupado.

Tk tras haber visto la escena corrió a la calle mirando hacia todos los lados tratando de encontrar a Kari con la mirada, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado.

—No, ¿por qué? ¡Kari!

Tk cayó de rodillas mientras sus lágrimas caían una tras otras. Golpeó innumerables veces el suelo con sus puños.

Ella había desaparecido y él se había roto totalmente.

* * *

_Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, mejor conocido como Tk. Han pasado veinte largos años desde la tarde en la que todo cambió, cuando la pequeña Kari desapareció. Después de un tiempo comprendí que fue la fuerza del D3, la luz de su digivice, lo que la salvó, y mi corazón me dice que ella se encuentra ahí. Sin embargo, desde ese momento todas las puertas fueron cerradas y no se han vuelto a abrir. Pero yo mantengo la esperanza y espero el día en que la puerta al Digimundo se abra para poder encontrarme con Kari, para poder decirle por fin lo que siento._


End file.
